<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relativity Proves That I'll See You Soon by Rainy_Day_Lemonade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306631">Relativity Proves That I'll See You Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade'>Rainy_Day_Lemonade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Ghosts, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archive Warning For Ghosts, Archive Warning for Past Character Death, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Koizumi Mahiru, Blood and Gore, Consensual Possession, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Hajime/ Sonia Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Woke Up Today And Chose Despair, I'd Like It On Record That I Adore Mahiru, In A Super Angsty Way, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Major Character Death Is In Reference To Ghosts, Mild Gore, Minor Relationships, Monomi Is A Good Teacher, Monomi Slander Will Not Be Tolerated, Mutual Pining, My attachment to Nagito really shines though lol, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Past Character Death, Pining, Please don't panic, Relationships Are Not Central To Plot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Some Humor, Sonia Nevermind is a Good Friend, Tags May Change, The Author Yeets The Original Plot, There's some fluff hidden in that angst, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, giving minor characters the love they deserve, please and thank you, please be kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata awoke on Jabberwock Island, any attempt at remembering his Talent was met with little success. Though it bugged him for days... With Togami's sudden and traumatic death, he began to think it didn't really matter. </p><p> </p><p>Then Togami came back. </p><p> <br/>AU where Hajime can see ghosts, and is only slightly better off for it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter &amp; Hinata Hajime, Hanamura Teruteru &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime &amp; Everyone, Hinata Hajime &amp; Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime &amp; Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime &amp; Saionji Hiyoko, Hinata Hajime &amp; Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo wonderful readers! Thank you for clicking on my fic!</p><p>This fic started as a "ooh imagine if" and turned into a "Give Twogami and Mahiru more screen-time" 😂😂 Aaaah I am a hopeless simp 😂😂</p><p>But I'm LOVING planning this fic out, I have a lot of fun ideas to break hearts with (including my own 😂). Hope y'all enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Quick Note: I headcanon Twogami as a they/he nonbinary person, and this will be mentioned in the fic (hence the tags). However, until Hajime finds out the Imposter is not "the real Byakuya", only he/him pronouns will be used. Just wanted to make that clear!</p><p>Also, I've stretched out the time between the first murder and trial... Because plot 😂 Please be kind 😂</p><p> <br/>Title from "A Wistful Waltz" by Teddy Hyde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a strange comfort in abandoned places. <br/>Even remembering the party that night, the chattering and laughter... The heartache... The old hotel room felt as empty as the day they arrived. <br/>Empty, lonely... Calm. </p><p>Hinata should have been in bed. He should be in the safety of his cabin- a false kind of safety, he had learnt that night, his memory of the party now soaked in blood.</p><p>Despite all logic, he found himself lingering in the old hotel building- <em>the scene of the crime</em>, he mused, stomach lurching at the thought.<br/>The place where Byakuya- the man who had vowed to protect his classmates from Monokuma’s sadistic game… Was…</p><p>He wasn’t alone, however. Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, had stayed in the main dining room to finish off her work. (If he called it work he could forget what she was doing, forget what had happened, <em>forget Byakuya-)</em></p><p>“Hey, you alright Hinata? You look a little pale.”<br/>Hinata felt his shoulders slump, releasing a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Komaeda’s gaze was soft with concern, lips drawn into a thin line.<br/>“I’m OK…” He lied, trying to force a smile. “… Just a little overwhelmed, I guess.”<br/>“That’s perfectly understandable!” The white-haired boy hummed. There was a strange quality to his voice, his tone a touch too pleasant... But Hinata chalked it up to stress. God knows he was feeling out of sorts. “Perhaps you should go rest?”<br/>Hinata shook his head despite himself.<br/>“No, I don’t want to leave you and Mikan alone… Not that I don’t trust you guys! Just that, after what’s happened…”<br/>Had speaking always felt this way, his voice so heavy in his mouth? Each word felt like a tremendous effort.<br/>If Komaeda noticed, he didn’t point it out; he smiled, and Hinata felt his temples relax.<br/>“That’s very considerate of you, Hinata...” He looked as though he might say more, but the moment quickly passed. “… I’m just going to use the bathroom, back in a moment.”</p><p>Hinata watched him leave, his form melting into the shadows. Anxiety slowly creeping back, setting his nerves on fire, he slumped to the floor with a sigh.<br/><em>Deep breaths, Hajime… </em>He thought, back leaning against the wall. <em>Mikan will be finished soon, and you can all walk back to the cabins. You can lock the door and…</em></p><p> </p><p>He never finished that thought.<br/>At that precise moment, he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Amid the shadows that Komaeda had entered stood the vague outline of a figure.</p><p>Hinata frowned.<br/>“Komaeda? Are you ok?”<br/>The figure said nothing- just stood there… Perhaps tenser than before. “Komaeda… You can come back you know.” Hinata chuckled, patting the ground beside him. It had been faint, but his new friend had shown signs of social awkwardness. “You’re making me nervous, just standing there.”</p><p>Moments passed. Hinata waited, cool dread pooling in his stomach. “You are Komaeda… Right?”</p><p> </p><p>The figure moved forward, exiting the shadows into the artificial glow of the ceiling lights.</p><p><br/>It wasn’t Komaeda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“… Byaku… Ya…?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata wouldn’t remember much before his world faded to black. Only three. Three things would cement themselves in his mind, long after waking up.</p><ol>
<li>The figure of his classmate, standing before him while his body lay in the next room</li>
<li>Byakuya’s pale form, light passed through him like a thin sheet of paper</li>
<li>The shock shining in his eyes as he stared back, lips moving in a voiceless question</li>
</ol><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>“… Hinata?</em> Hinata, wake up.”<br/>Hinata startled awake, eyes wide and unseeing. Instincts screaming, he reached wilding before him, gripping onto the nearest object like a lifeline.<br/>Komaeda yelped, tumbling to the ground with a thud. “Hinata! Hinata, you’re ok! Take a breath!”<br/>“Oh no, poor Hinata!” A nearby voice cried, shrill with emotion. “This terrible ordeal has given him night terrors!”<br/>Eyes still wide, Hinata inhaled sharply, reason finally catching up with his mind. He released Komaeda as his vision cleared, face red with embarrassment.<br/>“Are you ok Hinata?”<br/>“Yeah… I’m so sorry, I…”<br/>“No need to apologise!” Komaeda smiled, righting himself against the ground. “As long as you’re ok.”<br/>“Yes, that’s exactly right!” Usa- Monomi nodded, expression too serious for a velvet face. “You do feel better now, Hinata, right? Don’t be afraid to ask for help.”<br/>Hinata gave a stiff nod, hand raising to cradle his temple…</p><p>… And his memory began to return.<br/>“I saw Byakuya!” He blurted out, despite himself. “I saw him… He was here…”<br/>Even as his smile remained, Komaeda’s brow began to furrow.<br/>“You mean at the party, Hinata? You… Do remember what happened?”<br/>“Yeah, yeah, but I saw him… When you left for the bathroom…?” The brunet’s voice began to fade, doubt clouding his mind. He barely registered a furry paw pat his shoulder.<br/>“Poor Hinata,” Monomi sighed, ears drooping. “Tonight has been tough for everyone. It’s no surprise you had such an awful dream.”<br/><em>A… Dream? Was it a dream? </em>Hinata toyed with the thought. It was true, what he’d seen… Might have just been…<br/>Komaeda was still smiling, albeit more melancholy than before.<br/>“Miss Monomi, I think I should walk Hinata back to his cabin. Can you please stay with Mikan while she finishes?”<br/>The bi-coloured rabbit nodded, paws clenched in determination.<br/>“Of course! I’ll make sure Mikan gets back safely, leave it to me!”<br/>Thoughts still swimming, Hinata let the white-haired man lift him from the ground. He tried to focus on the weight beneath his arm- solid, stabilising. “You two be careful, ok!”</p><p> </p><p>The cool air did little to calm Hinata’s mind as the pair walked back to the cabins. That single image was burned into his mind: Byakuya, as lively as when the party began, wisp-like in the hotel corridor.<br/>Had it been a dream? Surely he hadn’t fallen asleep so fast, Komaeda could only been gone a few minutes… But he <em>was</em> tired…<br/>Komaeda chuckled, the sound reverberating through Hinata’s arm.<br/>“Your thoughts are pretty loud, Hinata.”<br/>“Is that a problem? And you can let go, I can walk by myself.”<br/>“Hmm, evidence suggests otherwise…”<br/>Hinata scoffed, too tired to question the smile on his lips. The cabins grew closer ahead, the lights inside flickering out one by one.<br/>Hinata wondered if anyone would sleep tonight.</p><p>They approached the bridge, and Komaeda let his arm fall. Hinata almost missed the warm. “Well, here we are.”<br/>“Yeah…”<br/>A conflicted look passed over the paler boy’s face, as though debating something.<br/>“… I’m sorry, Hinata. Um, about your nightmare.”<br/>“… That’s ok,” Hinata replied slowly, “It’s not your fault.”<br/>“Yeah…” The other boy echoed. His expression turned panicked. “… Yeah, and I don’t know, maybe something good will come out of it? Maybe it’s a sign or something haha, I um…”<br/>Hinata was far too tired to process, the words floating through one ear and out the other. Komaeda seemed worried, though, so he offered a small smile.<br/>“It’s ok, Komaeda… Have a good night, yeah?”<br/>Komaeda’s mouth snapped shut, grey eyes wide and searching.<br/>A small smile crept across his lips.<br/>“Right… Goodnight Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata watched the other boy enter his cabin, now alone at his doorstep. He glanced at the door- the threshold to safety, warmth and sleep. <br/>His gaze turned to the sky, the darkness littered with glittering stars. <br/>Beautiful... Meaningless... <br/>He stepped through the door and, with shaking hands, turned the lock. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong><em>"... Ahem... Hope's Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make... Gooood morning everyone!"<br/></em></strong>Hinata rolled over, head pounding against the sheets. He'd kicked off most of the blankets during the night, the sheets twisted like ropes around his legs, immobilising. <br/>He didn't want to fight them. <br/>He didn't want to get up, didn't want to face what was coming next...<br/><strong>"Now, as previously discussed, you will have two hours to eat breakfast and complete your investigations. This is an opportunity you will not get again, so spend this time wisely~"</strong></p><p>Something in the words awakened something in Hinata; a frost-like dread that crept around his heart, constricting his chest. His eyes stared, unseeing, at the door. </p><p>
  <em>Transparent skin. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Green eyes blown wide behind gold-rimmed glasses, maybe even more shocked than he had been…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence swallowed the dining hall, a smattering of students lingering along the periphery. <br/>Mahiru sat slumped in the corner of the room, expression fierce as she examined her camera. There was something fragile in her face, her eyes too shiny under the fluorescent lights. <em>"No, no... Overexposed... Too blurry..."</em></p><p>Akane occupied the opposite corner, brow furrowed as she tore into a croissant; the gymnast met his gaze, mouth stretching around the pastry. <br/>"Ay, uh... Hanta! Come 'ere!"<br/>"It's Hinata, actually," The brunet muttered, taking the offered chair. His smile felt too heavy, too hard. "Uh... Not many people here yet."<br/>Mahiru's mutterings grew louder. Akane shrugged, swallowing loudly. <br/>"Yeah, think people came earlier. Didn't stick around," She frowned, reaching for a nearby danish. "Don't know what the hell we're supposed to do."<br/>Hinata stayed quiet. The gymnast grabbed a plate of biscuits, dropping them before him with a huff. "Eat up, Honda."<br/>"Hinata."<br/>"Whatever."</p><p>Hinata felt his smile <em>soften.</em> </p><p>Minutes passed peacefully, their companionable silence broken by a sharp declaration. <br/>"Who will join me on my noble quest?"<br/>Mahiru nearly growled, eyes shooting to the new arrival. <br/>"Nobody gives a damn about your earring, Gundham! It doesn't matter!"<br/>"I disagree, witch!" The Breeder asserted, voice booming, "That earring has brought me many a victory in battle! It shall serve me once again!"<br/><em>"The hell are you calling a witch?"<br/></em>Akane grunted, disinterested, but Hinata felt himself hesitate. <br/>"... I'll join you, Gundham."<br/>Surprise painted the other man's features, disappearing as quickly as it came. <br/>"Ah, excellent! Let us ride into battle, Hinata Hajime!" He marched forward, grabbing Hinata's wrist, "Quickly!"<br/>Hinata yelped, dragged along by the determined man. <br/>"Bye Hikari!" <br/><em>"Stupid boys."</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Island glimmered in its perpetual summer as the boys approached the abandoned building. Hinata tried, and failed, to pay attention as Gundham rambled on; the words 'destruction', 'revelry' and 'dandelions' lingered in his ears before dissipating in the air.<br/>(Cham-P was quite fond of "the Fae's flower", but only partook of it on Tuesdays). <br/>"It does not do to become reliant on the food of the Fae, such foolishness will only bring one further into their clutches! Alas, I do struggle to deny him..." Hinata offered a stiff nod, hoping his smile didn't morph into a grimace. The building was drawing closer, out of place in the cheerful morning air... Then again, he felt exactly the same. <br/>A soft cough caused the brunet to jump. Gundham's eyes remained fixed on the path, his lips drawn into a frown. "Make no mistake, Hajime Hinata, I am not usually one for... Senseless ramblings."<br/><em>... Huh.</em> <br/>Gundham pushed on with a furrowed brow, "I must admit, as powerful I am... The events of last night were..." He coughed again. "... Distressing."</p><p>The final piece clicked into place. Hinata gave a silent <em>ah, </em>mouth wide in O-shaped revelation. <br/>"Me too."<br/>The Breeder's gaze snapped to him. "I mean..." The brunet hesitated, licking his lips, "... It's been really rough. For me, too."</p><p>Slowly, the other boy began to nod, movements slow and deliberate. <br/>"Of course... A mortal such as yourself would feel the brunt of such devastation."<br/>Hinata felt his lips curl in subconscious retort, but a hand on his shoulder snapped him from his haze. Thin-lipped and solemn, Gundham's smile was anything but insincere. "Do not fear, Hajime Hinata. Together, we will overcome this world."<br/>"... Right."<br/>Gundham nodded, hand moving to slap him on the back. <br/>"We have arrived! I shall make haste beneath the building! You may join me, if you wish."<br/>Eyes set on the old hotel building, Hinata felt his purpose return, <br/>"Thank but, uh... I'm gonna check out the room one more time. See if we missed anything."<br/>The Breeder nodded. <br/>"Excellent. I wish you luck, Hajime Hinata."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wasn't sure mere luck would be enough. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata searches for answers, finding himself with more questions than before. </p><p>Meanwhile, Komaeda "investigates" with high hopes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, welcome to chapter two!</p><p>I'm so sorry this update took so long. Uni work and everyday craziness makes my updating quite sporadic, but I am determined to update this fic as consistently as possible. Please be patient with me 😂❤</p><p>I feel like this chapter is quite short, but I feel like it needed to be the better ease into the story. Later chapters will be much longer- especially "free time event" chapters, where we'll learn more about the other characters (including the ghosts)</p><p>House-keeping out of the way, hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a grand stroke of luck this was. </p><p>Komaeda had been concerned- frightened, even, when his initial plan had come to a halt. Togami's face charging towards him in the dim green light, shoving him from his knife- <em>his hope.</em> <br/>
(He wondered if that knife was, in actuality, akin to that of Macbeth's... An illusion, not meant for the task, but to <em>inspire</em> it. Hah... Was that not Nagito's purpose, after all?)</p><p>He entertained these fancies as he sifted through the papers scattered around Togami's desk. The cabin itself was much like his own with its light and airy atmosphere; he'd caught himself eyeing the mahogany bookcase along the bedroom wall, well-stocked with books of geography and history, science and economics, biographies and memoirs. All non-fiction, the Lucky student noted... How curious. <br/>
Of course, once he fully processed his thoughts, he spun back around with a <em>"tch!"</em>. How presumptuous of him, to lust after an Ultimate's possessions. Selfish desires worthy of trash like him.</p><p>Despite his distraction, that ominous envelope found its way back into his hands. Komaeda smiled despite himself, running his finger along the edge. <br/>
It didn't take a genius to know who committed the deed. That being said, he had to commend the killer on his own quick-thinking.<br/>
What a shame he didn't reach his real target- Komaeda would not have complained. <br/>
Pocketing the envelope, he exited the cabin with a contented sigh. Now all that was left to do was find Hinata and deliver the envelope to him.</p><p>Komaeda felt his smile falter. </p><p>
  <em>Hinata... I do pray your hope can withstand this. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The silence of the hallway was almost numbing. It was the same silence from the night before, undying in the face of Togami's death. <br/>
All trepidation Hinata had felt as he entered the building has slowly dissipated to a hum; his legs carried him across the hall, footfalls swallowed by the plush red carpet, as that familiar door drew closer and closer.</p><p>The door opened with a deafening wheeze, rusted hinges breaking the silence and returning the air to Hinata's lungs. Unsurprisingly, the room remained largely unchanged- off-white tablecloths stark against the dark wooden floors, the walls a sluggish mustard yellow. The tables had been cleared of food, miraculously unstained... <br/>
... Save for one table, now bare of all adornment, positioned towards the back of the room. </p><p><em>Togami... </em>Hinata licked his lips, mouth bone dry. He wasn't sure what to do now.<br/>
Did he say something? Even alone, the thought of talking to thin air felt... Silly. <em>What if Gundham heard him?</em><br/>
Doubt creeping against his scalp, he shook off his thoughts and stepped forward.</p><p>He couldn't help but the cleanliness of the area, no trace of the previous night on the surface. He wondered who had the time to clean the room last night- presumably Monomi. He couldn't picture Monokuma practicing such care.<br/>
Goosebumps rose beneath his skin as Hinata crouched down to the floor. Craning his neck he examined the bottom of the table-top, fingers brushing lightly against the wood.</p><p> </p><p>Monomi had done a good job... But an imperfect one, none the less. </p><p> </p><p>Neon paint glowed softly in the shadows- an acidic, alien green. Most of the paint had been washed away, but some had been preserved in the grooves, creating luminous tendrils in the wood. Hinata scratched at the surface with his nail, but to no avail. <br/>
His mind began to whir. <br/>
The night before, his brain had turned to cotton, too fuzzy to fully grasp the brevity of the situation. Now his mind was sharp, chipping away at the edges of the mystery with unexpected fervour. </p><p><em>Glow in the dark paint. <br/>
</em> <em>The knife on the floor... It had been splattered with that very same paint, hadn't it? </em></p><p>... Yes, Mahiru had photographed the evidence before the class dispersed. The brunet dropped to the floor, thoughtful. <br/>
Glow in the dark... Coupled with the black-out, it was too big a coincidence to ignore. <br/>
<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>Glowing... Black-out... Paint on the kni- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No. Oh no no no.<br/>
<em>But of course.<br/>
</em>But how- <em>When, and why, and-?</em></p><p>Driven by dread, Hinata scrambled to his feet, hitting his head hard on the table's edge. "OW, FFFFFFF-" He hissed, pulling away from the table...<br/>
... Only to stop in his tracks. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had always been difficult to read Byakuya Togami. Ever since waking on the island, his eyes had held a sharpness that never seemed to fade, regardless of his mood. His arms folded neatly across his chest, as though of nature's design, and the curl of his lip could reveal nothing and everything at once. </p><p>Hinata found no issue reading Togami right now. Their expressions were the same. <br/>
Cold, shocking relief. </p><p>The brunet found himself frozen in place, unable to move, but his classmate had no such issue. The Heir surged forward, shimmering in the light, stopping just short of the other boy. His hand hovered near his face, shaking. <br/>
Hinata swallowed. "... You're here. You're really here." Voice returned, he couldn't hold back the words, "I thought I imagined you last night, in the hallway, <em>I thought it was a dream-"<br/>
</em>Togami was silent, worrying his lip between his teeth. "I saw y- I saw your body! How are you-?"<br/>
Impulsive, Hinata reached out to grab his shoulder- to feel him, feel <em>anything </em>now that he <em>knew...</em></p><p>... But his hand passed through him like smoke. </p><p>Moments passed. Hinata inhaled sharply, head nodding of its own accord. "... I'm sorry, I... I think part of me expected that."<br/>
<em>Togami was dead. Togami had died, so this was...</em><br/>
Togami's ghost remained silent, gazing morosely at Hinata's hand. "Can you, uh..." The brunet swallowed harshly, "... Can you say something? Please?"<br/>
The ghost pursed his lips, hesitant, before opening his mouth. Hinata watched his lips move, the words swallowed by deafening silence. Togami noticed this, too, brow furrowing as he continued to talk, but to no avail. "It's ok, uh, don't worry!" The brunet rushed, still on edge, "Just... <em>Oh my God." </em></p><p>Hinata dropped to the floor, head between his legs and <em>thought. </em><br/>
<em>Ghosts weren't real. But here was Togami's ghost. Here was </em>Togami...<em> The classmate who'd promised to protect them all. </em>"OK, alright, so... You're definitely Byakuya Togami?"<br/>
The Ghost hesitated for a moment, before giving a firm nod. "The Byakuya Togami that... That was here last night?"<br/>
Another nod. "Do you know who did it?"<br/>
Togami opened his mouth to speak, but faltered; Hinata watched the other join him on the floor, blue eyes grave behind his glasses. Now seated, the Heir pointed a finger to his lips. <br/>
<em>He wants me to read his lips. </em>Hinata nodded, shaking his thoughts aside as the other began to speak. </p><p>"Do... Don't- don't believe...?" Togami nodded, lips slow as he articulated the next word. "Don't believe... To-"<br/>
A head shake. "No, don't believe... Ko..."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata felt his blood run cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"... Hey, can you hear me? "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"... Are you ok? You seem pretty out of it..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We need to be optimistic..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"... Don't believe Komaeda."<br/>
Togami nodded furiously, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Hinata felt his breath catch in his throat, hand rising to his mouth. "Wh- What does that mean? Did Komaeda do it?"<br/>
The Ghost grimaced, arms crossed protectively around him. The lack of an answer was somehow more alarming. "So he was involved in some way, then? Is that it? But..."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn't hear the door creak open, too busy resisting the urge to vomit. <br/>
"Hajime Hinata!" Cried Gundham's bellowing voice, "I have recovered my treasure at last!"<br/>
Swallowing harshly, the brunet raised his gaze and forced a smile. <br/>
"That's great... Great, great..."<br/>
The Breeder harrumphed his assent, striding further into the room. He hesitated as he processed Hinata's position. <br/>
"... Do meddlesome ghosts plague your mind?"</p><p>Hinata tensed.<br/>
"G-Ghosts? What ghosts?"<br/>
<em>Can he see Togami, too?</em><br/>
Gundham raised an eyebrow, releasing a heavy sigh. <br/>
"The ghosts that plague our memories, Hajime Hinata. I suggest you shirk them at this time, and focus on earthly matters."<br/>
Togami looked affronted, fixing the Breeder with a withering scowl. Gundham, luckily, could not see this. Hinata could have laughed, if not for the sickening dread. <br/>
"Right... Um, I just need a few more minutes to investigate."<br/>
"Excellent." Gundham nodded. He made no motion to leave. <br/>
Hinata coughed, embarrassed. <br/>
"Ah... Alone?"<br/>
"Oh! Yes, very well, Hajime Hinata!" The other boy bellowed, tossing the end of his scarf around him, "I'll expect your return to the entrance!"<br/>
"Just Hinata is fine..." The brunet muttered to the closing door. <br/>
'Alone' once more, he turned his attention back to Togami. "He couldn't see you..."<br/>
Togami wouldn't meet his gaze, instead taking off his glasses and setting his hands in his lap. When he looked up again, there was something foreign in his expression, as though revealing a side he'd never shown before. <br/>
It broke Hinata's heart. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Togami. But..." He took a sharp breath, "... But I will do everything in my power to bring you justice."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the Ghost began to smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Ah, Hinata!" <br/>
The brunet supressed a flinch.<br/>
<br/>
Despite the tropical atmosphere, the air had turned cold, as though that ominous rock sucked all the life out of them. Komaeda seemed uncaring of the cold, all attention focused on Hinata. <br/>
He hated how much it hurt. "I've been looking for you all morning! I investigated Togami's room, and I think I found something important."</p><p>
  <em>Don't believe Komaeda...</em>
</p><p>"Right. Thanks." <br/>
If the lucky student felt the weight in his voice, he didn't acknowledge it. <br/>
Chiaki shuffled closer to the pair, eyes still glued to her console. <br/>
"That's the letter, right Koameda? The one the blackened sent to Togami?"<br/>
"Yeah, looks like it," Komaeda agreed, handing the gamer the envelope. Chiaki pocketed her game (a rare occurence, Hinata suspected), and inspected the paper inside. "No handwriting, of course. Whoever did it knew what to do..." <br/>
A sharp bark burst from the lucky student's lips. "... Well, I'm sure Hope will win in the end, right Hinata?"</p><p>Any chance of response froze in Hinata's throat. Komaeda was still smiling... That same care-free smile from their first day on the island. <br/>
The smile he'd shared as he introduced him to their classmates... As he chatted at the party...</p><p>... The same smile he'd shared as they said their goodbyes the night before. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm gonna be sick."<br/>
The words slipped past before he could stop them. Komaeda's smile dropped like a stone, something strange swirling in his eyes, but Hinata couldn't bring himself to care. <br/>
Beside him, a small hand rested against his forearm. <br/>
"Hey... Let's go sit down for a bit."</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda watched the two Ultimates go... Two shining rays of Hope, moving far away from <em>him. </em><br/>
He couldn't help the way his lips quirked, moving languidly to face the Rock.  <em></em><br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The trial hadn't even begun, and he was already in the depths of despair. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: So excited for Komahina end game!<br/>Also me: Ehehe Twohina brain rot 😋😁😌</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter coming soon!</p><p>If you have the time, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated ❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter coming ASAP ❤️</p><p>If you have time, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>